<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how bad can they be? by noellewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111696">how bad can they be?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellewrites/pseuds/noellewrites'>noellewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moreid oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literaly just moried being the best couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellewrites/pseuds/noellewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while cleaning spencer and derek find a box full of old pictures of spencer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moreid oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how bad can they be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>based on the tumblr prompt: can see some pictures of you when you were younger? how bad could it be? like mgg’s modeling pictures</p><p>“Can I please see some pictures of you from when you were younger?” Derek had been asking for over a month and Spencer was almost at his breaking point. They were cleaning out Spencer’s apartment since he practically lived with Derek, so they thought why not do it officially. Which led to Derek asking Spencer to move in with him. The only downside was that they now had to clean out Spencer’s apartment, and while doing so Spencer had found a box full of pictures from when he was younger. </p><p>“No, Derek. For the hundredth time.” Spencer said with an exasperated sigh. The photos were embarrassing and he would've burned them given the opportunity. </p><p>“Pretty boy, please. For me?” Derek was pulling out all the tricks. First was the nickname and second was the puppy dog eyes. Still, Spencer wouldn’t budge. “How bad can they possibly be?” The answer was bad. Truly, they could be very bad. “Fine, you've left me no other choice.” Spencer was confused, then suddenly he wasn’t.</p><p>Derek had tackled Spencer to the floor and started tickling him. “Derek!” Spencer yelled. There was no way he would ever let the other man see those photos. Spencer tried to fight back, but Derek was stronger. Spencer was very out of breath, so Derek made a run for it. He grabbed the box and ran straight to the bathroom. He got in and locked the door. </p><p>Ignoring Spencer yells of protests Derek opened the box and couldn’t contain the snort that escaped. “Wow, you weren't kidding huh baby boy?” All he got in return was a sigh from his boyfriend. “It’s okay I still think you're cute. Even when you look like this.” He added the last sentence as an afterthought, but it was still funny. </p><p>“I’m never gonna hear the end of this am I?” Spencer acted annoyed, but the amusement was clear in his voice. </p><p>“No way. Not at all pretty boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>